


Between the Wind

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mention of Nico Robin, Usopp is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Sanji thinks this whole, shitty "crush" thing started when Usopp lost his last hair tie on one windy day...





	Between the Wind

Now that Sanji looked back, he thinks it all started that day when that sudden snap in between the wind was Usopp's _last_ hair tie.

And the many stretchy, black rings were different from anything else; the cook has heard the lecture before that went something like this:

These things _cannot_ be rubber bands because they pull out curls, are too stretchy, and get stuck; they _cannot_ be some string, ribbon, or leather because they _will_ slip out or break just from pulling them over and tying them tightly. Just straight elastic doesn't cut it; it _must_ be those thick, shiny hair ties you could barely stretch with one hand if you tried.

Every time the ship docks, Usopp makes sure to find a beauty place somewhere in town. The women there let him through without any trouble or strange looks, they understand just from a glance. Either they're brave enough to suggest something to him or they ask him how much he would be willing to sell that _gorgeous_ mane that was controlled daily in coconut oil, water, a pick, and wishful thinking.

So, there he was, sitting on the ledge with the fishing pole still and his hat abandoned as the sun's glare wasn't too harsh. Sanji went over to ask how big the catch would be to get an idea for dinner, something or the other. And as the sniper thought for a moment with a hand rubbing his chin, probably doing some calculations in his head from what he's caught so far with the amount of time it took, his lips un-pursed, he turned his head to give an answer-

_SNAP_

Sanji had never seen hair so _free;_ the way it floated down before the wind picked it up and then forward, almost completely covering Usopp's face. Then he noticed the younger man pulling the black band from behind his ear, looking as sullen and disappointed. He stared it down with a hissed curse, and in order to see properly again, he flipped black springs behind him before tucking a section behind his ear.

"And that was my last one too…" He sighed, tying the thick string in a knot between his fingers, thinking he'd throw it away when he was finished. "Well, our catch _should_ be…um…you okay?" He waved a tan hand in front of Sanji's face, watching the cigarette dangle from the corner of an open mouth, slack-jawed. "I don't look that strange, do I? Ugh, maybe I _should_ cut it. It just gets-" The wind blew it back in his face, making him growl and attempt to fix it again. " _-in the way!"_

" _Don't!_ " Startled Usopp who jumped slightly, Sanji cleared his throat and tried again in significantly _less_ volume. " _Don't_ cut your hair."

"Sanji-"

" _Ever!"_ He threw his cigarette to the deck, smudging it out with the ball of his shoe. "Or I'll kick your shitty ass out the crew."

The cook turned, stomping back into the kitchen. What was _he_ angry for!? Usopp could never understand this crew half the time...and left with having to borrow one of Robin's headbands _again_.


End file.
